


Are we in a contract marriage?

by dogandrika



Category: K-pop, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogandrika/pseuds/dogandrika
Summary: “Hey,” Sewon’s head nodded unsteadily from side to side, his lids drooped down halfway over this eyes, “Hey, Im Kyungah. Let’s get married.”Kyungah stared at him in shock and swallowed the soju in her mouth. He looked up at her from his half lidded eyes.Sewon set his soju bottle on the table with a thud. “Hey, I’m serious. Let’s do it. Let’s get married,”“Sure, let’s get married,” Kyungah agreed, lightly patting his arm to placate him. She got up, “Come on, I think you’ve had enough to drink. Let’s get you home.”Sewon stood up, elated and and to Kyungah’s horror shouted out to the entire tent, “We’re getting married!”K-drama idea where Ahn Hyo Seop plays IT startup employee Park Sewon who has been in love with his neighbor noona for the past 15 years. At her wedding to another man, he gets drunk and belts out Lee Seunggi's song, "Noona, because you're my woman," at the ceremony and is dragged out of the room. Having given up on love, he and his best friend Im Kyungah, who has a similar mindset, decide enter into a marriage of convenience.
Relationships: Ahn Hyo Seop | Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Are we in a contract marriage?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8zl1u2plOQ>

“Ahem, ahem.”

A tall, young man stood on the stage and cleared his throat. He slightly loosened his tie as he staggered forward, a lock of dark hair falling over his brow as he looked out broodingly into the seated audience. “I–I’d like,” he slurred into the microphone. “To–” he hiccuped and swayed on his feet, “To dedicate this song to–to our lovely bride this afternoon.” His expression cleared as he threw his head back smiling crookedly. He turned and carelessly gestured towards the woman in white standing next to her groom across the stage. The bride looked around and smiled rather awkwardly. The room leaned in and whispered into her ear, his brows knitted. The wedding guests tittered.

“Omo, he’s so handsome!” gasped a guest wearing a red dress at the far table in the back. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so handsome in person before.”

Her friend leaned in close to her and whispered, “He looks like a celebrity. And he’s so tall too!” She glanced sideways, “Come to think of it…wasn’t _she_ talking to him earlier in the day?” They both turned to look at the small woman seated next to them who was fixated on the stage, an expression resembling vague horror on her face. The woman was rather unremarkable in appearance. She had a small, thin face with no prominent features excepting a rather sharp chin. She was simply attired in a slim, pale lavender dress, and her hair was tied back in a neat bun. An unadorned gold chan hung around her neck.

“Excuse me,” the woman in the red dress started.

The small woman threw a brief glance at her, still fixated by the man on the stage, “Hm?”

“Excuse me, but do you know that man?”

The small woman looked at her distractedly and then fixed her gaze again on the stage, “Park Sewon? Ye-es…”

“Do you think–that you could introduce us to him later?

The small woman turned around to see the two women smiling eagerly at her. “Um…I…” she trailed off as onstage, the man turned to the bride and bellowed, “Noona! This song is for you! Don’t forget me!”

The small woman’s mouth fell open in horror as Sewon started to croon the first lines of the song:

_Only as a dongseng, just that much you think I'm adorable. But noona, you’re a woman to me. You say "what do you know?" "you'll understand when you're older.” You say that I'm acting rashly but noona you’re a woman to me._

“Oh…my…god,” the small woman breathed.

The two other women now turned to look at the stage, their eyes round, “What’s he doing?”

The wedding guests laughed restlessly as whispers floated around the room.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s clearly drunk.”

“Is he in love with the bride?”

Sewon leaned soulfully into the mic as he belted towards the shocked bride:

_Because Noona, you’re my woman! Because you’re my woman!!!_

“Someone get him off the stage!”

The small woman suddenly sprung out of her chair and the other two women looked up in surprise. She sprinted to the front of the room and up the stairs of the stage. She grabbed the mic out of Sewon’s hand and said placidly, “Thank you very much. That will be all. Let’s get back to the bride and groom now, shall we?”

“Kyungah, I’m not done with my song. Kyungah-ya!” Sewon wrestled the mic from Kyungah’s hand.

“No! Park Sewon!” Kyungah hissed through her teeth while pretending to smile at the audience. She reached for the mic, but Sewon towered above her.

“Just let me finish this song.” He held up a finger in front of her nose, “One song,” he slurred, his eyes out of focus. “One.” He gently bopped her nose as he swayed drunkenly smiling.

Kyungah reached to pull down his arm. “Give me the mic, Sewon. Give it to me now,” she said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly two groomsmen ran up behind Sewon and took him by the arms. They dragged him off the stage as the wedding officiant swiftly took back the mic. “Now it seems like the bride and groom has prepared a song themselves…let’s give them our warm applause!”

Hesitant applause filed the room as guests whispered at the spectacle of Sewon being dragged out of the room. The bride’s face had turned bright red and the groom looked on in mortification. Kyungah calmly followed the two groomsmen off the stage and walked back to her seat. She smoothed down her hair daintily as the two women next to her stared, their eyes wide. She turned towards them and said evenly, “So, would you still like that introduction?”

They gaped at her. Kyungah half smiled and shrugged, “He’s not a bad singer.”


End file.
